


Inspire

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Paralyzed!Kurt, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wanted them to get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt is paralyzed and Blaine stresses about how to bring up sex because he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing

Well, this was awkward.

Blaine drummed his fingers on the side of his chair and stared at his boyfriend. Kurt was talking animatedly with Mercedes, the soft blue of his fingerless gloves flashing through the air as he waved his hands.

He squirmed a little in his chair as his eyes took in the rest of Kurt. His beautiful, angular face lit up as he smiled. His blue eyes sparkled. His perfect lips were the perfect shade of pink. His body was slender and amazing and…

Okay. Cool down.

They had been dating for months, but hadn’t moved past kissing. Blaine loved it, he loved feeling so close to him. His heart pounded as he remembered yesterday during one of their “study” dates. They had lay on Kurt’s bed, kissing deeply. It wasn’t until Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer that Kurt pulled away.

Blaine wanted to move the relationship to the next step, but had no idea how to bring up the topic.

_Kurt, I love you…does everything still function down there?_

The question plagued him for the rest of the day and he could hardly concentrate. By the time he closed the door behind Kurt, it was all he could think of.

“So, maybe we can work on English for a bit and then…not work on English,” Kurt shot him a small smile as he wheeled his chair up to the side of his bed. “But the order isn’t important.”

“I like that plan,” Blaine laughed and hopped onto the bed. With a well practiced move, Kurt pulled himself out of his chair and settled against the headboard.

Blaine didn’t waste a moment before connecting their lips together. He smiled when Kurt let out a pleased noise and they both settled on their sides. He could feel Kurt shifting his upper body closer and met him in the middle.

“Maybe we should cool off,” Kurt breathed when Blaine pulled him closer again.

“Okay,” Blaine moved away, heart pounding as Kurt pushed himself up. “Just…can I ask a question? Promise you won’t be angry?”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded slowly, looking worried.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered as he took his hands. “And…and I would love for our relationship to go…further.”

“What?” Kurt frowned and raised an eyebrow at the hand gesture.

“Like…sex things,” he groaned and dropped his head into his hands, feeling himself blush at the words. “That sounded so, so stupid.”

“You’re not very good with words,” Kurt mumbled, blushing bright red. “And I’ve had similar thoughts.”

“You have?” Blaine grinned, relaxing slightly. “I’m not saying go all the way now, I just feel ready and wanted to know if you did too.”

Kurt smoothed his hands down his legs, staring intently down at them. He was silent for a long, long moment before turning to his boyfriend.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d want to do that,” he whispered.

“Of course I would,” Blaine leaned in to steal a kiss. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You know why,” Kurt shot him a look. “I mean things still…work and whatever but I’m not…normal. It won’t be normal.”

“That’s good,” Blaine moved to straddle him, smiling warmly. “Because normal is boring. I love you more than anything.”

“How would it even work?” Kurt asked, flustered.

“We’ll figure it out,” Blaine cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. “I don’t care about what parts of you work or don’t work. You love me and I love you and that’s what is important. But if you aren’t comfortable, we don’t have to do anything.”

Kurt pulled away and pressed his forehead to Blaine’s, letting out a shaky breath.

“It won’t be the way you imagined,” Kurt sighed, nervously looking up at him.

“It’ll be you and me,” Blaine smiled, kissing him again. “That’s what I imagined.”

Kurt’s smile lit up his whole face and he reached up to gently stroke along his boyfriend’s cheek. An intense, powerful feeling filled Blaine, making him almost breathless.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Blaine shook his head. “I would do anything for you.”

It still broke his heart sometimes when Kurt got that look of disbelief on his face, like he could never imagine someone loving him this way. Blaine knew that he would do anything to show Kurt exactly how perfect he was.

The wheelchair didn’t matter. Sure, Kurt had some difficulties and sure they some challenges in their relationship, but they were learning.

When people found out that his boyfriend was paralyzed, they all got this sad, sympathetic smile on their faces. “You’re so brave” they told him. “It’s so amazing. He’s so lucky.”

They didn’t understand that Blaine was the lucky one.

Everyone called Kurt an inspiration because he was in a wheelchair. No one realized that being an inspiration had nothing to do with the chair. Kurt inspired him every day because of his love, his caring, his selflessness.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, pushing himself up with his arms to deepen the kiss. God, Blaine knew he was so lucky. 


End file.
